1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tipping device for a sunshade, and more particularly to a sunshade having a tipping device that is used to tip the sunshade automatically, thereby facilitating a user operating the sunshade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sunshade comprises a lower rod, an upper rod located above the lower rod, and a tipping device mounted between the upper rod and the lower rod. Thus, the sunshade is disposed between an upright state and an inclined state by operation of the tipping device. However, the tipping device is not operated easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when operating and tipping the sunshade.